Crecer
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: Un angst de Sakura... al paso del tiempo, las cosas cambian mucho, tu cambias, y nunca estaras muy seguro de que pasará, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que pocas cosas seran como esperabas... Un ligero Narusaku...


**Ok, ya abrieron el vinculo, muchas gracias por hacerlo, así que no los aburro mas...**

**

* * *

**

No supe en qué momento empecé a sentir esto por mi amigo. No me di cuenta que paso. Como suele decirse "solo paso". Siempre pensé que era una frase estúpida, porque yo siempre sabía lo que sucedía en mi corazón, aunque no lo controlara. Sabía que mi amor platónico era Sasuke Uchiha, que Naruto era una molestia y que Kakashi sensei era un buen ninja, pero llegaba tarde y era demasiado relajado.

Pero en cierto momento todo comenzó a cambiar de forma inesperada.

Sasuke se fue de la aldea para conseguir mas poder, para así poder saciar la sed de venganza que venia cargando desde corta edad. Ahora era un traidor. Y hacia mucho que no le veía y me llegaban noticias cada vez mas deprimentes de el. No solo mató a Orochimaru, también a Deidara, a su hermano Itachi y al parecer a un jinchuriki. Ya no se que pensar. Me pregunto por que no volvió con nosotros cuando cumplió su objetivo. Siento como si hubiera un gran trecho entre los tres, que solíamos ser tan unidos. Y lo curioso, es que no se si es la distancia, el tiempo o la vida, la edad o yo que se, pero ya no siento lo mismo por el…

Naruto se fue con Jiraiya-sama y se hizo tan fuerte… ha cambiado tanto, sigue siendo de risa fácil y con ese entusiasmo, pero me parece que ha cambiado. Ya no ríe tanto y derroto a Pein, ha hecho tanto… y aun así siempre logra sacarme un sonrisa, siempre es el. Me pone muy orgullosa que a pesar de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, de lo que ha pasado por Sasuke, de todas las tristezas, es la ilusión por sobre todo.

Yo estudie con Tsunade-sama, y me hice fuerte .Y muchos dicen que ya supere a la Gondaime. Y por fin puede ser útil, ya no soy la niña que solo decía Sasuke-kun.

Y si soy franca, nunca me di cuenta de todos esos cambios, se fueron dando tan de repente, de formas tan imperceptibles pero sin dejar de avanzar. En realidad no supe cuando paso.

Solo Kakashi sigue siendo el mismo que se pierde en el camino de la vida, nos sonríe y nos protege, pero la cosa es que ella no somos niños, y tenemos que aprender a cuidarnos solos.

Cuando Sai y Yamato lo sugirieron no lo creí. No lo quise creer. Pero tan solo me bastaba cerrar los ojos para ver su cara. Creí que era por lo mucho que lo había extrañado, por nuestra amistada de tanto tiempo, pero cuando se fue de nuevo luego de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, de verdad me sentí perdida, lo extrañe demasiado y me di cuenta de que quería mas que a un amigo. Lo que sentí por Sasuke, era que por inercia me gustaba, era el chico más guapo y popular. En realidad el estremecimiento que sentía no se compara con la sensación que tengo cuando estoy con el, cuando viene el suelo se mueve, cuando esta siento que floto, cuando se va me siento tan vacía.

Y de pronto estamos ahora separados, y ya no se que hacer con mis sentimientos. Por que no se que sentirá. Supongo que tendré que hacer como Hinata, verlo, y no decir nada, aun no es el momento correcto…

Claro, pero Hinata debió decirle algo cuando fue con el. Quizá ahora la quiere a ella.

Pero ahora hay tiempo de sentimientos, es tiempo de guerra. Sasuke era un Akatsuki, y Naruto… debía eliminarlo.

¿Es crecer tener que enfrentar a tus amigos, romper tus lazos, no tener piedad? ¿Es que el mundo esta loco o yo soy todavía una ilusa? Pero es que Sasuke ya no es el mismo, o eso dicen… hace demasiado que no lo veo, así que en realidad no lo se. Pero Naruto no lo mataría. Quizá yo si, para por fin deje de sufrir mi mejor amigo, mi amor…

No entiendo. No lo entiendo por que no tiene ningún sentido

Ya no se que pensar, es que nunca imagine que esto se terminaría si, que todo lo que creía tan real en un momento dado, se me este escurriendo de las manos. Así, que en eso se resume, mis amigos matándose, la vida, la muerte, el amor el odio, es la vida de un ninja. O tal vez tan solo sea… crecer.

* * *

Lo se, fue una idea lago rara, pero así salió. Espero les haya gustado**. Gracias por leer**

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Gracias por sus reviews (o sea como no queriendo los estoy obligando) nahh, si quieren dejen si no pzzz no, yo soy feliz con que lo lean... o no... Creo que estoy divagando demasiado...

Bye

Prox... angst de Sasuke


End file.
